


Winter Song

by DropsOfAutumn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Christmas in New Altea, Established Relationship, M/M, MINOR Allurance, Paladins as found family, Post War, Romantic Fluff, Snow, There is No S8, and keith is late, kisses in the snow, mentions of ugly christmas sweaters, pregnant Allura, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfAutumn/pseuds/DropsOfAutumn
Summary: On Christmas Day, it’s snowing in New Altea.A thick layer of snow covers fields that are otherwise dotted in green meadows and pink Juniberries, painting the landscape white.The snow brings a quietness to New Altea. Where he’s standing on the observation platform of the Altean castle, Shiro can’t hear a thing. The snow absorbs every noise, a welcome change from the past months.It’s the first winter for New Altea.***Or: The one in which the Paladins are celebrating Christmas and Keith is late
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 76





	Winter Song

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short Christmas fic since 'tis the damn season. I thought about three prompts I wanted to write about and ended up combining all three of them. Can you spot "Let it Snow", "Backing Cookies" and "Ugly Christmas Sweaters"? ;) 
> 
> Did you know that, in Germany, we celebrate Christmas on the evening of the 24th (and continue celebrating for two additional days)? So yeah, happy (early) Christmas to everyone! Thank you for reading my works in 2020! ;_; <3 . I appreciate every single one of your hits, kudos, comments and bookmarks! Your support means so much to me! 
> 
> Big thank you to [LaLionne/otayuriistheliteralbest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/) for being a super fast beta! <3

***  
  
On Christmas Day, it’s snowing in New Altea. 

A thick layer of snow covers fields that are otherwise dotted in green meadows and pink Juniberries, painting the landscape white.

The snow brings a quietness to New Altea. Where he’s standing on the observation platform of the Altean castle, Shiro can’t hear a thing. The snow absorbs every noise, a welcome change from the past months.

It’s the first winter for New Altea. 

They’ve spent the past months going back and forth between Earth and here, trying to straighten out the ruins and problems an intergalactic war has left them with. 

But the war is over now and peace has settled in. And after years of fighting, everyone is buzzing, in dire need of a reason to celebrate again. They find a reason in this year’s Christmas. 

When Shiro left Earth two days ago, the festive mood at the Garrison had been in full swing. Even Iverson’s office was decorated in Christmas lights and candy canes when Shiro signed off for the holidays with a grin on his lips. 

The Paladins had decided to celebrate the holidays and the end of the year together, feasting with food and in each other’s company. And so Shiro found himself in Green’s cockpit, watching Pidge lounge around in the pilot’s seat as they made their way to New Altea (“I’m just saying you shouldn’t be complaining about back pain if you’re sitting like this all the time,” Shiro said.) while Matt was busy typing on his PADD, smirking every couple of minutes. (“Urgh, Matt, please, I can practically hear you sexting from the way you type.” “Shut up, Pidge!”). When they were not bickering, they proudly told Shiro about their current projects, happy to work with Altean, Olcarian, and Terrestrial technology to create stronger ships.

Traveling with the Holts was never boring.  
  
When they arrived at the landing site in front of the Altean castle, Green parking idly next to Red, Blue, and Yellow, Lance greeted them with a two-finger salute before Hunk pulled them all into a big group hug - everyone except Allura.   
  
Because Allura, with her royal robes and the tiara around her temple and her belly rounded by eight months of pregnancy, waved at them from the small observation platform between the castle entrance and the landing site. 

“Oh, how I would love to hug you all,” she yelled, holding her back for support. “But these stairs will kill me.”

The Paladins shared a laugh before heading for the stairs, making their way to their favorite Altean queen.   


Allura pulled each of them into a careful hug, smiling at Shiro when he put a hand on her shoulder.    
  
“Good to see you’re well,” he said. 

Pidge, on the other hand, bent down a bit, eyeing Allura’s belly. “Hey baby, your Aunt Pidge is here. Just so you know, I’m way cooler than your dad,” she said, making Lance snarl, chasing her around the observation platform, yelling, “Youuuu!”   


“It’s snowing!”

It was Hunk who noticed the snowflakes first, making all of their heads turn towards the sky.

Pidge stopped in her tracks, her eyes glistening and a big smile on her face.   


“Whoa!”    
  
And  _ whoa _ indeed. 

It had been a long time since any one of them had seen snow. The Garrison wasn’t exactly the place to expect a white Christmas.

So it was no surprise when Pidge opened her arms wide, trying to catch snowflakes with her mouth. The snow also stopped Lance in his tracks, reaching out with his palm as if to feel the snow against his fingertips.

“You think we can go and build snow lions tomorrow?” Hunk said, smiling at the sky. 

Before anyone could answer, the castle doors opened, revealing Coran who rushed towards them, gesturing them inside the castle. 

“Oh, come in young Paladins. We don’t want the queen to catch a cold in her state, do we?”   


“I’m fine, Coran,” Allura said, chuckling, trying her best to waddle back into the castle, leaning on Lance’s arm for support.    


“It’s so good to see you all,” Coran said, putting one arm around Hunk’s shoulder while the other curled around Shiro’s shoulder. “I can’t wait to hear all about that Christmas festival we’re holding.”   


*

  
Now, a day later, the first flakes of snow had transformed New Altea into a peaceful winter wonderland, making time stand still.

Shiro welcomes the days off. It’s hard to ignore all messages from the Garrison, but he does his best only to answer the really important ones and skip the emails about meetings three months from now. 

Luckily, the Paladins proved to be a good distraction from staring at his PADD, dreading incoming messages from Iverson. 

While Hunk provided them with hot cocoa for breakfast, Pidge and Matt had a whole list of Christmas traditions from their family, eager to check off every single point from their list. 

And while Pidge decided it was time for Allura and Romelle to learn how to bake cookies (under the strict supervision of Hunk, just in case they decided to burn down the castle’s kitchen), Lance and Shiro took a very excited Coran with them in search of a fitting Christmas tree.   
  
New Altea had no fir trees per se, so they decided to settle for a plant they found in the Altean woods that looked like some weird cross of a fir tree and a cedar shrub. It was at least ten feet tall and way wider than the Christmas trees they had on Earth, but Lance was sure Allura would like it. They dug it up, keeping its roots intact to repott it once they were back in the castle, careful not to get crushed under its weight. It took all three of them to carry it back to the castle. (“Why didn’t we take the Lions?” Lance groaned and Coran mumbled something about, “They are honorable ancient war beasts, not some tree haulers.”)   


As they returned, they were relieved to see that the castle hadn’t burned to the grounds, but the hallways smelled like freshly baked cookies and Romelle beamed at them, presenting a cookie with an indistinguishable shape to it. 

“Look what I made!” she said, grinning from ear to ear.    
  
“Ooh, that’s a very lovely Santa, Romelle!” Lance squinted his eyes. 

She frowned at him, her voice loud and angry as she explained, “It’s Voltron, you dork!”    


In between decorating the tree and helping Hunk with dinner, Shiro checked his PADD for incoming messages, waiting for one  _ specific _ ping. 

They spent Christmas dinner catching up on the past months, sharing Christmas stories over wine (and juice for Pidge and Allura), and trying to explain to Coran how Santa Claus was supposed to visit every single house on Earth in one single night with just a sled and his flying reindeer.    
  
“I’m sure he would be more effective if he used the Lions instead of his reindeer,” he said, making the whole table erupt in laughter.

When their dishes were done, everyone was lounging around some magic Altean fireplace, listening to Lance trying to explain yet another Christmas tradition to Coran and Allura. (“But my, why would only children on the nice list get presents? That’s awful,” Allura exclaimed), It gave Shiro the perfect excuse to check his PADD again. 

And his heart skipped a beat.

“ETA 10pm,” the message read.

And another one came shortly after.

“Miss you.”    


*   
  
And so here Shiro is, standing on the observation platform overlooking the landing site, bundled up in a coat. He blows puffs of air as he watches the snowflakes spiraling through the air, the snowfall slow but steady.

He doesn’t feel cold, but maybe it’s the wine or the giddiness of excitement dancing in his veins as he watches the sky.

The night is cast in shadows, highlighted by the two Altean moons and the stars in the distance.    
  
Even after all they’ve been through, it’s still strange to Shiro to stand on another planet, in another galaxy, with constellations he doesn’t recognize. 

Light years from home. 

In between the stars, he can see two lights moving, slowly getting bigger. Coming closer.

And some corny thought in his head flares up, telling him that  _ maybe, home isn’t as far away as he thinks. _

His heart sings as soon as he can make out the familiar shape of Black. 

It takes way too long for Black to land on the free spot next to Green. 

It takes Keith way too long to climb out of Black.

_ ‘Keith!’  _ is all that Shiro thinks, heads towards him, as soon as Keith steps out of his Lion. 

From where he’s hurrying along the railing of the observation platform, Shiro can see that Keith has spotted him, both of their steps speeding up. 

He’s dressed in the tight uniform of a Senior Blade.    
  
He looks tired, a bit thinner. His hair has surely gotten longer, now pooling around his neck and reaching his shoulders.   
  
But Shiro doesn’t care. 

Because Keith pulling him close and wrapping his arms around him feels just like it always does. 

It feels grounding. 

Shiro loves their found family. Loves watching Lance and Allura start the family they deserve. Loves watching Hunk follow his culinary vocation. Loves listening to Pidge and Matt’s bickering about their latest technological adventures. 

But a Paladins Christmas isn’t complete with Keith. 

_ His _ Christmas is not complete without Keith.    


“Missed you,” Keith whispers against Shiro’s neck.    
  
“Missed you, too,” Shiro answers into Keith’s hair.   


Words can’t express how much feeling Keith in his arms means to him. So he stays quiet, enjoying the moment as long as it lasts.

They sway like this, wrapped in each other’s embrace, for what seems an eternity.

Keith’s hands sneak inside Shiro’s coat and around his waist. His fingers delve into the fabric of Shiro’s top, and he leans back to look up at Shiro.

“Is that a Christmas sweater?” he says, a frown on his face.

Shiro beams.   
  
“Yeah, isn’t it amazing?

Keith takes a step back to take the whole sweater in. 

When Shiro unpacked it earlier, he couldn’t help but laugh out loud. The sweater is black, a purple lion roaring “FORM VOLTRON” at everyone who looks at it. The lion is framed by corny Christmas symbols, stars and snowflakes, and presents. 

Shiro loves it.    
  
Keith, on the other hand, groans.

“It’s ugly,” he says. Shiro can tell he’s trying to hold back a laugh.    
  
“Good thing I’ve got a matching one for you in our room. Coran was so proud when he gave them to me. I’m sure he’ll be happy if you show up at breakfast wearing it.” There’s a smug grin on Shiro’s face. One that earns him Keith’s doubtful expression. 

Keith shuffles closer, wrapping his arms around Shiro again.    
  
“Oh please.” Keith’s words are a groan against his neck, his breath hot against Shiro’s skin.   
  
Shiro can’t tell how long they stay like this, wrapped around each other, enjoying the silence as the snow falls around them. 

Shiro wishes there were more moments like this. Between rebuilding Earth and helping the Blades, they both haven’t had a chance to simply be with each other without the nagging voices of their missions in their ears. 

It’s Keith who breaks their silence later, much later, his fingers drawing slow circles against Shiro’s back.    
  
“I’m sorry I’m late for Christmas,” he whispers against Shiro’s neck.    
  
Shiro bends back a bit. Not enough to break their hug, but just enough it makes Keith look up at him. One of his hands uncurls from Keith’s shoulder, finding Keith’s cheek instead. Shiro’s thumb grazes over the soft skin as his eyes find Keith’s.    


“Next Christmas, we’ll be together,” he says.

New Altea is beautiful when it’s covered in snow, now that the war is over. 

Now that they can finally start to live.

It’s quiet. Peaceful. Ethereal.    


But it’s nothing compared to the sight in front of Shiro. Keith, handsome, beautiful, brave Keith, in his arms. Looking at him as if Shiro’s hung the stars. With deep eyes the color of galaxies. With his black hair falling into his face, curling around his ears. 

Keith.   
  
His Keith. 

The man he can finally spend a peaceful life with. Without worrying about an intergalactic war, robocats, or Galra droids. 

The thought leaves a bubbly feeling in his chest. 

It must show on his face because Keith’s lips curl upwards into a smile. Before Shiro can ask him what’s wrong, Keith raises to his toes, catching Shiro’s lips in a kiss. 

It’s a warm kiss, one that leaves Shiro’s chest warm and cozy. 

A kiss that feels like coming home.

  
“Keith,” Shiro breathes as they part for air. His nose grazes Keith’s cheeks, softly worshipping every inch of Keith’s beautiful face.   
  
“Hm?” Keith’s answer is mumbled against the corner of Shiro’s lips.   
  


And as they stand there, watching the snow fall slowly onto New Altea, covering the last remains of the war, Shiro feels content, warm. 

At peace with himself and the universe. 

In love. 

“Merry Christmas, Keith.”  
  
***

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/dropsofautumn) ♡


End file.
